For many years neighborhood farming and home gardening has had a difficult time cultivating new seedlings and growing new small plants. These plants have had to withstand the elements, insects, birds and weeds that would ravage the plants and cause damage to the garden. Millions of gardeners would have to reinvest in new seed or new small freshly store bought plants just to begin all over again. The cost would double for the plants and would sometimes be a waste of time and effort.
Other solutions such as costly protective coverings could be purchased for added protection. Many would use two liter soda bottles and modify them for protection as a quick fix. Protective plastic coverings may have a single-use life, because they would degrade after one season. Modified two liter soda bottles contain a large opening in the neck of the plastic bottle and insects could still crawl inside of the modified plastic bottle and get to the plants.